Dustpan
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Nate/Tess oneshot. Nate feels like Tess' dustpan. Cleaning up after her. She hurts someone or makes someone angry and he feels as though he should help her victim out. He hates Tess...Why does she annoy him so much?...


**Oh goodness…I think aliens have come down and given me a brain transplant or something!!! It's kind of bizarre that I wrote this story since I really don't care for this pairing either! But I know a lot of people do and that's why I wrote this story. Please review! Thanks!**

He hated her. He never hated anyone so that was saying something. Nate Gray-quiet, intelligent, mature Nate Gray had hated her. And that definitely meant something.

After all, she was the only person he hated. The only person that could make him extremely mad or annoyed. The only person he would yell at. The only person he muttered about under his breath. The only person he complained about out loud. She was the only person he couldn't stand.

Tess Tyler had the key to Nate Gray's temper. She, and only she, could make him act out. It was satisfying to her, in a way. People would know she was a really, horrible, rude person simply because Nate didn't tolerate her. The power to make him yell, slam doors behind him, and say nasty things was all hers. And she liked that.

"_You're nothing compared to me, Nate." Tess said shortly, "Let's face it. I'm famous. You're famous. And that's the only way in which we're equal."_

It didn't hurt him when she said things like that. He didn't care what she thought of him. Nate was simply angered with her for being so arrogant, and selfish. It was irritating the way she was seen putting people down-left and right. He was positive that every time he entered a room that she was in, someone looked close to tears at her remarks, or ready to punch her.

And Nate always cleaned up after Tess. A girl runs off trying not to cry and Nate follows with a sigh. Telling the stranger comfortingly that Tess is just an arrogant fool who is drowning in her own conceit.

Tess makes someone mad. Nate groans and steps in before anyone gets hurt. It isn't always easy to keep fights from happening. But he does it, because that's what he feels responsible to do.

Nate's her dustpan. He come and picks up the mess she's left behind.

Tess starts rumors about someone, spreading discord between the gullible people who only days ago were the best of friends. Somehow chaos starts with a simple phrase from Tess Tyler. Nate comes along and tells them to get over it and go back to being friends-although he always says it much nicer.

Tess was always mean. Always snapping at someone. Seemingly always insulting, slighting, pushing, hurting, teasing someone. It seemed that way to Nate and he was beginning to get fed up with her.

Nate Gray hated Tess Tyler with a burning passion.

He was walking along the lake the second summer of Camp Rock, frowning deeply at the memory of Tess rude antics that day. The moon was the only thing to light his path, but he didn't even seem to notice until stepping into a small dock. Someone was already there.

A blonde girl was sitting alone, hugging her knees. Nate was sure it was Tess's fault-as it always seemed to be. That was, until he realized that it was Tess herself sitting there.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked bluntly.

"Go away." She snapped, but it didn't surprise him in the least. He didn't move at first, but sat down next to her with a sigh. This was his spot at night. She was ruining the time he usually spent alone thinking, "Are you deaf and stupid? I said _go away_."

Nate ignored her, rolling his eyes to himself before looking out at the lake. Typical Tess acting like she owned the place. It irritated him, but he tried to push away the temptation to say something nasty to her.

He hated her after all. He always wanted to say nasty things to her. Hurtful, rude, horrible things to her. Something that would make her run off in a huff. Nate wanted to call her names that he never allowed himself to even say before.

Nate sat in silence.

Just a he was about to leave-being in her presence was not the most relaxing evening thing to do- Tess mumbled something. He was instantly curious as to what she had said. Tess never spoke quietly, mumbled, or whispered.

"What did you say?" Nate asked flatly, with not attempt at sounding friendly.

"I said…" Tess began quietly and lifted her face to look at him. Nate was sure he was imagining things. Her face was pink and her cheeks were wet from crying, and Nate frowned deeply, "I said I'm sorry." She muttered.

Nate couldn't bring himself to say anything. What could he say? What should he say? That he forgave her? He did. When someone apologized, he always forgave. But how did he tell her that?

"I forgive you." Nate whispered, still frowning as he reached to wrap his hand around her small hand. Tess managed a weak smile and bit her lip.

And that's when Nate Gray realized he didn't hate Tess Tyler anymore.

He was in love with her.

**Please review! And check out ****The Red Jacket**** by ****crazybluegirl****! And review her awesome story!**


End file.
